


a wind transporting dreams

by beoluve



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dreams, Family, Gen, Sort Of, the Order of Heroes also appears briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beoluve/pseuds/beoluve
Summary: Fjorm struggles with the effects of the Rite of Frost, but things get worse when she learns the truth behind her condition.





	a wind transporting dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).

Everything was burning. No, it had already burned. Nifl lay in ruins, a light snow falling on top of the ruined landscape. It was not simply a person that could have done this.

Fjorm shot up in her bed, hand out as if grasping for something. This was not the first time she had a dream of this kind, and she knew it would not be the last time. Still, it was almost nearly every night that it would awaken her with a start. 

She turned to get out her bed, but recoiled at the cold floor. After having spent time with the Askrans, she’d forgotten just how cold her own home was. Still, they seemed more than happy for her to return to her family for as long as she wanted. Fjorm wasn’t sure how long it might be but she needed to borrow her family’s archive. Something didn’t seem to be lining up. 

Her condition as the result of the Rite of Frost seemed… different from how she expected it to be. Surely, she knew she was dying but it was.. Well, she struggled to put it into words. Every day had been relatively the same; most of it was spent down in the archives. Not to say she didn’t spend time with her family, she did, but she felt there was something she could find before it was too late. 

As she headed down the hall, the sound of running stopped her and a cheerful voice echoed down to her. “Fjorm!”

“What’s going on, Ylgr?” She turned to face her younger sister with a gentle smile. 

“Can I come with you today!?”

“Well, I don’t mind but… are you sure you want to? It’s just a bunch of dusty old books and papers.”

“Yes! I want to learn about new things! It’s so boring looking out at the snow all day and doing lessons…”

“Okay, okay,” Fjorm said with a gentle laugh. “Just be sure to be careful and don’t hurt any of the books.”

“Okay!” The two of them continued on their way. The spiral stairway down to the archives seemed endless, and it was long and faded into darkness. But the palace that the Niflese royals lived in was made of a sleek, blue stone that resembles ice in color and texture. The magic torches along the walls emitted a blue fire, and the reflection off the walls made everything very bright. They descended downwards.

The big wooden doors of the archive slid open easily and Ylgr stared in awe at the crowded room. Stacks of faded, leather-bound books and scrolls with ages-old letters littered all of the shelves. “Wow… “

“Now you can see why you weren’t allowed down here when you were… littler.” Her sister ruffled her hair before sliding behind on the desks to continue looking through the large books she had gathered. Time passed as she flicked through pages and her sister excitedly looked up and down shelves. 

“Fjorm?” The tiny voice shook her from her stupor and she turned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can you read this to me?” 

“‘The Princess and the Tower’, hmm? Alright. Here, come sit next to me.” She took the book and pulled one of the chairs up close. The story wasn’t terribly long, but as Fjorm read, Ylgr slowly drifted off to sleep. 

-

When Ylgr awoke, she was still down in the archive, right next to her sister. But she knew something was terribly wrong. She hopped off the chair.

“Hey there, sleepy-head. Have a nice nap?” Fjorm looked up with a playful grin.

“I’m gonna go back upstairs! Sorry to leave you so soon!” And she took off. Her sister thought nothing of it - after all, she was always trying to find something to do in her free time. 

“Hmm… That can’t be right… It can’ be…” Ylgr mumbled to herself as she headed through the halls of the castle. In her musings, she felt herself slam into something. Something big, and soft, and wearing a fur cape. “Ah!”

“Oh? Are you all done reading today?” Hrid crouched down to get a better look at her.

“Umm… I guess so.”

“Ylgr? What’s wrong?” He frowned, seeing the worried expression plastered all over the young princess’ face. 

“I had fallen asleep so I wanted to practice dream communication! I tried to reach out to big sis but… Something wasn’t right.”

“What was the problem?”

“I kept reaching out but all I kept getting was a picture of the castle burning down. Did I do something wrong?” She looked up, eyes wide in fear.

“...I see. No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was probably just a bad dream.”

“A bad dream…? But…”

“That’s what you get for sleeping in the middle of the day. Now, get on going. If you neglect your studies again today, I’ll be sad.”

“Oh no! I’ll go right now!” She squeaked and hurried off away down the hall. Hrid watched her go with a gentle smile, but his expression turned more grim as he turned back to face the direction she had come from. Did Fjorm really intend to keep hiding things from them?

Fjorm yawned as she ascended from the archives. There was enough time for her to head to her room and freshen up before supper. However, as she reached her room, there was a very frustrated looking guard in front of it.

“Hrid? You aren’t too busy?”

“I’ll make this brief. Ylgr told me she tried to dream walk with you and was blocked by horrific visions. So tell me. Where do the source of these come from?”

“...Not out here. Come in the room.” She sighed and ushered him inside. “Yes, it’s true. I’ve been having horrific dreams, ever since before I returned here to see you guys. I believe it to be a side-effect of the Rite of Frost…”

“That’s not the only side effect of the Rite, is it? Please, I just want to make sure you’re okay..”

“I’ll… I will be fine. So please don’t let me distract you from your duties.” Fjorm shook her head and began pushing her brother out of the room. 

“Okay, okay. If you don’t wish to discuss it, I won’t force you. But… Please know I’m here to listen. Oh, and supper is soon, so don’t be late.”

“Fine.” She spoke quietly and shut the door. She could tell he had probably been suspecting something was wrong ever since she returned but didn’t want to say anything. But it was as if her body itself was trying to give away that something was wrong. Her hair had slowly started to turn blue. That wasn’t so much of a problem at the moment - she could just style it in a way that didn’t give that away. But her skin… that’s where the problem was. Parts of it started getting a weird pattern, almost like scales. She didn’t know how fast it would spread to know how long she could hide.

Surely, if she could hide her symptoms, nobody would find out. Right?

-

Supper that evening was as usual. Ylgr would complain about vegetables, Fjorm would scold her, and Hrid would laugh. Things would feel just as they had before. But then Hrid would mention his duties. Having to piece Nifl back together seemed stressful for someone so unprepared. 

Fjorm excused herself from the table and left for her room. Things weren’t so great, but at the least, Hrid had his sisters. Her mind wandered to Laevatein, who was all alone. When Laegjarn died she had asked them to watch over her sister. 

With the troubled thoughts of the Muspell siblings, Fjorm found herself drifting off into a rough, uncomfortable sleep.

She expected it to be like every other night, but tonight was different. There was no fire, destruction, wreckage. There was… her.

“Laegjarn?” Fjorm stared forward at the woman before her. 

“”Fjorm.” She confirmed, nodded slightly.

“This is just a result of my dreams.”

“Are you sure?”

“What?” Fjorm blinked in surprise. Was this actually real or was it a figment of her imagination? At this point, she feared that both may be true.

“I’m sorry.” Laegjarn simply shook her head.

“What for?”

“That you are suffering. It is not my fault, per say, but I feel an apology should be appropriate.”

“I suppose, though - “

“But you are not doing something good right now. You have to wake up.”

“...Huh? I don’t understand…”

“Take care of yourself and your siblings, Fjorm.” Laegjarn grabbed her shoulders and shook her head.

-

It was cold. Very cold. Fjorm’s ears were ringing. She was… wet. What was going on? Eyes slowly cracking open, she looked around at where she was. The courtyard. She was laying on her back in the snow. Nifl was in its time of never-ending night, so she couldn’t place what time it may have been. 

“You’re okay!” Ylgr’s voice carried over the icy wind. With a grunt of discomfort, Fjorm pushed herself to a sitting position, ignoring the burning in her hands for her younger sister’s tears.

“What is the matter?” 

“Y-you….” 

“What? What is happening?”

“...I’m just glad you’re okay.” Her younger sisters voice cracked with emotion; fear, concern, relief, confusion. Ylgr’s eyes darted upwards, however, when the sound of approaching footsteps stopped nearby. The sudden warmth of a fur blanket being wrapped around her shoulders was unexpected to Fjorm but welcome.

“Let’s get you inside and warmed up.” Hrid’s quiet tone betrayed none of the graveness of his expression. 

He helped her inside - which, in this case, was practically carrying her - and to her room, ignoring the curious and prying eyes of the workers milling about. Ylgr was sent to ‘get something that would warm them all up’.

“Hrid, what is going on?” 

“I should be asking you that.” He sighed, helping her sit down. “You really can’t recall?”

“I don’t… think so?” She frowned and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

“It was as if you lost control and were desperately looking for something. The only thing… It was almost like.. It wasn’t really you.” Hrid seemed lost in thought.

“Already?”

“Please tell me the truth, this time.” He crouched down, holding her hands. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. If I lose you too, I…”

“I came across a mention of this in my research. I didn’t expect it to happen so soon, if I should be real....” Gently pulling her hands away from her brother’s, she turned them over to reveal the hard, blue surface of her palms. “I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to stay here with you.”

“W..what… You are just going to turn around and leave?” He sounded tired, weary. As if he couldn’t accept it.

“But what you said... What if it happens again but I become dangerous? If I stay… If there’s a chance I may hurt you or Ylgr, I…”

“You won’t. Even if you… turn into some sort of monster, you will be you. I won’t let you disappear into the snow or try and get us to kill you.”

“If you are sure.” Her voice wavered, and she glanced away. 

“I’ll let you alone. It’s been a long night and we all need a bit of quiet space, right? You are strong and smart, we can get through this. I love you.”

“...I love you, too.”

-

Despite the encouraging words, Fjorm was shaken. Now, she hardly left her room. Didn’t speak. Every night, Ylgr would knock at the door and say that supper was ready, wait for a few minutes for an answer, before leaving. But she would come back up, with a plate full of food, and leave it at the door, and talk all about what she did that day. Even if there was only silence in response, she stood out there and talked. Even if nobody listened, she knew she had to.

Every day felt like a struggle. Fear of sleep, fear of waking up. Not knowing what each waking morning would bring. Fjorm could almost feel her body changing, and every time she looked into the reflecting glass, it was as if something new had changed. Visions of claws and fangs and horns. It was at the point she couldn’t tell if she really saw those or she was imagining them. She had long accepted that the Rite of Frost would require a sacrifice, but if that meant potentially harming her siblings, she didn’t know if it was worth staying there. 

As she lay, fighting with her thoughts, there was a voice. The voice that seemed to haunt her.

“I’ve decided that you are not real and are a figment of my imagination, so please leave.”

“Fjorm, please look at me.” Laegjarn’s voice was calm, patient.

Acquiescing, Fjorm look at look around. Rather than her room, she was standing in an open field, a warm, gentle breeze ruffling the grass. 

“You really didn’t want to talk to me, hmm?”

“It’s not like that!”

“Oh, then do tell me what it is like.”

“I… I’m scared, Laegjarn. So scared.” She stepped forward and collapsed into her arms. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I see.” With a soft voice, Laegjarn pulled Fjorm into an embrace. “That’s okay.”

“That’s… it?” She stepped back and wiped an eye.

“Is there anything else that needs to be said? It’s okay to be scared. I was scared, too.”

“Well, sure but… you didn’t turn into…”

“I guess that’s true, huh? But isn’t being scared normal?”

“Well…”

“Tell me, Fjorm, you love your siblings, right?”

“Huh? Of course I do!” She seemed a bit taken aback by the question.

“You cannot let yourself go. For them.”

“I apologize, but I don’t think I follow.”

“Let what happens, happen. But you cannot lose yourself.”

“You say that, but…”

“Be there for your brother and sister. Remember that you have to be there.”

“Is that all you wanted to say?”

“There are people in this world who love you and still need you. Don’t abandon them.”

“I… Laegjarn.”

“What is it?” She lifted an eyebrow slightly.

“After I wake up… will I ever see you again?”

“If you believe me to be a figment of your imagination, then should you not simply be able to conjure me up once more?”

“Well… the thing is…” Fjorm shifted her weight sheepishly. “What if I thought you were real?”

“Ah-ha. If that is the case, I suppose I can spare you some time.”

“‘Spare me time’? What else could you possibly do?”

“Someone has to watch over Laevatein.” 

“That… is true, isn’t it?”

“Please remember what I said. Do not give up no matter what.” Laegjarn reached out and took one of her hands, a small smile crossing her face.

With a start, Fjorm sat up, looking around her room. She crossed over to her window and flung upon the curtains, letting the gentle nighttime light trickle in. Her hand was still warm.

-

It had been quite a bit of time since the Order of Heroes had heard from Fjorm, so upon writing the Nifl palace, were on their way to the frozen kingdom. It was very different now from when it had been thrown into war not too long ago. The palace was large and intimidating from the outside, but the inside betrayed none of that, being welcoming and bright.

“Sorry for intruding on you, but…” Alphonse looked up to the formidable figure of Hrid as he led them through the halls.

“Please, it is no trouble. You helped us a great deal, after all.” He waved a hand, glancing towards Anna as she studied what material the walls were made of.

“Um, so about why you invited us… Could you tell us what the situation is?”

“Right. To put this… delicately… My sister, Fjorm, is… gone.”

“Gone? Like… dead?” Alphonse swallowed.

“She ran away?” Sharena gasped.

“Did someone kidnap her!?” Anna turned back.

“No, no, no… Nothing like that.” Hrid stopped as they came to the doors leading out to the courtyard. “Perhaps if you see for yourself, it would be a better explanation?”

He leaned back into the door, opening it to the snowy outside. There was sharp laughter as Ylgr stumbled back into a pile of snow. “I’m gonna try again! Okay, here we go!”

As they stepped out in the courtyard, what they saw was surprising. The Niflese princess ran forward with a practice lance in her hand, eager expression on her face. Her opponent a… dragon. It tall, a soft-blue white color and horns in way of a crown on its head. It flapped its wings, which were fluffy and white, almost like a swan. 

“Is that… is that Fjorm?” Alphonse blinked in surprise.

“Well, kind of.” Hrid frowned a bit. “It turns out that the side effects of the Rite of Frost wasn’t terrible death or turning into some awful, rampaging beast but… becoming a conduit for Nifl.”

“But.. how? I mean, why? That seems so awful.” Sharena frowned slightly.

“I guess that thought was that if things came to needing the Rite then needing a little help was necessary.” He sighed, scratching his head. “Or at least, that’s what she told us.”

“It’s you guys!” Ylgr, noticing the guests, came running over. “Did you come to talk to big sis?”

“Um, she can still speak like… that?”

“I can talk to her in my dreams! I got a lot better at it so I can talk to her!” 

“Ah, so that’s how she was able to explain everything to you.” Anna tapped her chin. “What else does she say?”

“Um… She said she’s very happy that she can protect us still and not have to go away!”

“What else did she mention, Ylgr?” Her brother poked her cheek, much to her chagrin.

“That’s right! She wanted me to tell you that she’s sorry but she doesn’t think she can come back to help you guys.”

“Oh, I think that’s fine.” Anna laughed. “We would never be mad at her.”

“Why don’t we go inside and we get you all something to eat? You’ve been travelling for quite some time. And you! You’ve been training with that toothpick all day, I bet you’re tired!” Hrid picked his sister up and put her up on his shoulders. 

“I think I’m getting a lot better! I want to be strong with the lance, too!”

As they headed back inside, Alphonse turned to get another look at the dragon that had once been his comrade. Crouched low in the snow, their head down as they looked at something. He squinted to try and make out what it was. The glare of the snow made it hard to tell, but it seemed to be two women, standing side to side, laughing and talking. Could they possibly be…

“Hey! If you freeze out there, I’m leaving you!” Sharena called out to her brother, sticking out her tongue.

“No, don’t!” He hustled to catch up, before they slammed the door on him. That must have been his mind playing a trick on him. 

Perhaps it was the light playing a trick on his eyes. Or perhaps… he just didn’t notice the gentle warmth lingering around the pair, the dent of footprints in the snow. Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> i've got a bit to say, but first of all, i hope you enjoyed this a lot! i really enjoyed writing this!  
first of all, no fjorm doesn't die in the end, i feel as if that would be an anti-thesis to her living in the first place! protect ice princesses!  
i decided to combine some of your prompts, because i thought that they worked well together and would be useful to building up some sort of climax. the idea of her turning into a dragon/nifl rather than simply dying was very interesting to me, as they neither explain outright what happens or elaborate - and laegjarn doesn't really go through the same process since she dies after the rite of flame. would something similar have happened to her if she had lived?  
i tried to portray her as knowing what would have happened, or being privy to the inner workings of the rite(s), being well-versed in her father's ways. i like to think of it as her telling fjorm "please don't drive yourself mad before this runs its course because it's not as bad as you are telling yourself it is" before it was too late.  
the niflese being dream walkers was something that wasn't talked of much past gunnthra, so i figured i could have a bit of fun with it. being able to be visited by spirits in dreams was totally one of those, and i wouldn't put it past them for that to have some sort of root in canon. ylgr in the mentions that she uses her dreams to speak to fjorm; since she is part of a dragon-god now, i wasn't sure if the great protector should be able to communicate directly with humans, so some sort of middle ground was met. she gets to stay and protect her siblings AND gets to talk to laegjarn. sounds like a win to me. :P  
you said you liked world building, plot and the ice siblings interacting so i tried to include them as best as i could! i wasn't sure how to include fjorm and laegjarn as an item without making the whole thing more convoluted than i could handle, so i avoided it being more romantic, and more friendly and reliant on each other but trust when i say i do love them too. you said you didn't like miscommunication so i tried to avoid things like that but i'm sorry if i stepped on any toes? D: i just hope i didn't include anything you are uncomfortable with, that was the least of my intentions.  
at the end, ylgr was training with the lance so she could be strong enough to wield leiptr like her big sis did!  
the title comes from the ending song from FE5, wind! give it a listen if you've never heard it before, really great song!  
here comes the end of my ramblings. i had a lot of fun with this, so i hope that you will like it as much as i did and my rambles didn't turn you away! if you've got any other questions about it, feel free to ask below :)


End file.
